Second Chance at Life
by izziesaurus
Summary: Drew McGuire had everything she always wanted. A great job as a professional cage fighter and amazing friends and family cheering her on. But, one night changed it all. Victoria had been watching her and wanted her to be apart of her army to end Bella Swan. When she goes against Riley's orders and helps the Cullen's, she meets her old friends, one of them being her mate. Jacob/OC
1. Prologue

I never thought this is how things would end up. My life was just the way I wanted it. I became what I always wanted to be, a famous cage fighter. My friends and family cheering me on and always supporting me, I had no real worries, until now.

Here I was, something I never thought was real, a vampire. The rest of the army, Riley made, were newborns. I was changed right after he was. They knew of my fighting skills and figured they would help with what they wanted done, killing Bella Swan.

Even though I never really liked the girl, I would never willingly let that happen to her. So, I decided to go against whoever was pulling the strings, I knew that wasn't Riley. He never had anything against Bella, hell I doubt he even knew her in his human life.

There was one part about the whole vampire life I hated most, feeding. It made me sick thinking about the fact that I have to kill innocent people. That's why I began to sneak into hospitals and find the blood donations.

"You know what you have to do, Drew. Go with me and keep the mind reader away from the human. So, there will be an opening to kill her." Riley directed me.

It was only a few hours before we were leaving to find Bella Swan.

"Of course, I know exactly what to do." I told him keeping my eyes on his.

It wasn't long before we were in Forks. A place I knew very well, my hometown, where my childhood was spent as well as my teenage years. All of my family and friends were here and my fondest memories. It might even be the place where I die, once again.

"She knew you would be with me."

I knew that voice. It was Edward Cullen. So, they were after the Cullen's after all.

Okay, Drew, remember the plan. Keep Bella save, even if it means losing.

We entered the clearing where Edward stood protectively in front of Bella. Suddenly, a red headed vampire showed up. From what Edward called her, while he was trying to tell Riley how it really was, the woman's name was Victoria.

Riley stood there for a second, then smiled and muttered, "You're dead."

As he started to walk forward, I grabbed his arm forcefully and pulled him backwards, shocking both him and Victoria. They didn't know that I was against them. That means I did my part right.

While Riley and I were fighting, he called out for Victoria as a werewolf, I assumed, joined me. She didn't care about him, just as Edward had said. As the wolf and I finished Riley off, I pulled a lighter out of my pocket and lit his remains on fire.

We trailed back to Edward and Bella afterwards.

"Thank you, Drew, for helping." Edward sent a nod.


	2. Chapter 1

_**One year earlier**_

"_You're gonna do great, Drew!" One of my friends from home, Jared, encouraged me through the phone. _

"_Yeah, you always win." I heard Paul Walker, my ex and now friend, say in the background. "There is no reason to worry!" _

I couldn't help but laugh lightly and smile. "Thanks guys. I can always count on you to pump me up."

It was only a few hours before my match. If I win, this would be my 10th win in a row. It was huge. So, I was a little worried that I wouldn't win and my streak would be over.

_**After the match**_

Everyone was so pumped, well, except for the losing side. I was exhausted so, I decided to go home right after. It was raining, like it always is in Seattle and dark since it was around eleven pm.

Next things I knew, someone grabbed me by my shoulders and I was unable to fight them off, which was unusual. Suddenly, I felt both of my shoulders break in their stone cold hands and their teeth enter my neck.

Soon, all was black.

_**Now**_

I hated what I was, a monster. I refused to kill innocent people anymore and managed to get my meals from the blood bank.

I found out what I was made for, to kill someone. They knew I know my way around Forks and with my past, I can fight very well. So, in their mind, I was perfect.

I missed the days when everything was great, when I was human. I miss my friends back home. Even Paul, my annoying ex-boyfriend that broke my heart… Everyone knew that he didn't want to be tied down, well, everyone except me. He was the first guy I ever loved. We both had a rough childhood and I guess we bonded over that.

Leah was someone I missed dearly. She's the one who helped me get back on my feet. She always told me how much of a douche Paul was and he was missing out on me, big time. Leah always knew how to cheer me up, mostly by picking on our other friends, pranking to be specific.

Then there were my parents and siblings. My mom and dad were separated but, I still loved both of them after everything. I couldn't even think about how much this probably hurt them. They had their child just plain out disappear and never were able to find her.

I found myself spending nights just wondering how everyone was. Were they able to move on with their lives and be happy? That's what I hoped. I hated thinking that their lives were forever spent wanting me to come back. Sure, I wanted them to miss me, somewhat. But, more than anything, I wanted them to move on and be happy.

I wanted them to find someone to love, have kids and just love their life, much like I did mine before I was changed.

"Drew, I need to talk to you about the battle plan."

I looked up at Riley Biers, another innocent person from Forks that was changed. "Okay, sure."

He nodded and allowed me to follow him in a more private place. "So, you will come with me after Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. The Cullen can read your mind and is most likely to play tricks. Don't listen to anything he says. I need you to help make sure he is busy or get Bella for me."

I nodded and decided that arguing wouldn't be the best thing to do. If I wanted to save Bella, I needed him to trust me. "I'll do everything to get Bella Swan for you."

His creepy grin was on his face. "Good. We will be leaving soon. Make sure you're fed."


	3. Chapter 2

After fighting off Riley and Victoria, Edward asked me to follow them to the others. I noticed the wolf shifter kept looking over to me. I wondered if I knew him somehow.

"That's Seth Clearwater."

I froze at Edward's answer to my question. Seth was the younger brother of my close friend, Leah. More questions ran through my head as we went to the small clearing ahead, where the rest of the Cullen's where and more wolves.

"This is Drew McGuire, she helped us fight Victoria." Edward told everyone, causing most to tense up.

I opened my mouth to say something but, froze. There was one left and a grey wolf was going at it.

"Leah, don't!"

Another russet colored wolf went to get it off, only for the newborn to latch onto it. I ran as fast as I could and pulled the familiar newborn off. I heard the sound of bones cracking and suddenly, the wolf shifted into a human. It wasn't just any human, it was Jacob Black.

What seemed like the hundredth time, I was shocked. Then the rest of the wolves shifted back but, they were wearing clothes. I knew every single one of them. Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, and Jacob were all a part of this supernatural world.

"Bella?" Jacob called as Bella Swan kneeled beside him.

"I'm here." She whispered.

For some reason, it hurt to see this. Why? I don't know. Jake and I were never close. Sure, we saw each other every now and then, even hung out a few times. Then, when I moved to Seattle and started traveling for Cage fighting, I lost contact with him. Maybe this is why.

I was sent with the pack since they figured the Volturi wouldn't allow me to stay alive. Seems they didn't realize that the Volturi would let me live because of my ability, at least I hoped.

At Jacob's house, I kept my distance from everyone. I knew that we, shifters and vampires, are supposed to be enemies. They all sent me looks every now and then. I hated this.

Often, I found myself wanting to go back to when I was human. I wouldn't be off to the side like this. No, I would be right by them and still be the friend they knew. Well, I haven't changed that much, other than the fact that I sparkle in the sunlight (which is pretty lame) and have to feed on blood.

They probably think I've killed people. They are only half right if they do. When I was first changed, I killed a few people and hated it. Soon after that, I started sneaking into hospitals and into the blood donations.

The scream that came from inside made my thoughts stop. My un-beating heart felt like someone was squeezing it. It was almost as if I could feel Jacob's pain.

"Drew?"

I looked over to find Paul. "I wasn't expecting you to talk to me." I muttered as I put my hands into the pockets on the back of my pants.

He scowled slightly. "What happened to you?"

"I think it's very clear what happened to me."

His scowl deepened. "That's not good of an answer, Drew!"

Finally, I returned his scowl. "I left my last match and got attacked by vampires; they bit me and kept me around. That's what happened, Paul! I can't help what I am."

"You've killed humans, Drew!"

I tensed up. "You have no idea what you are talking about. When I first became this, this _monster, _I did kill a few people. I'll give you that. After that, I hated myself and found another way. I used blood donations." The anger in me continued to rise. "So, what is it? You can't look at me anymore, because I look like this?" I motioned at myself and then turned around.

Using my ability, I changed my blood red eyes back to their original green and my skin went back to the light tan I had when I was human, my blond hair grew slightly darker. "Is this better?" I swear, if I could cry, I would have been sobbing right now.

His eyes grew wide as he took in my appearance. "Drew… I just…" He couldn't even finish his sentence before he pulled me into a hug.

It took me a minute to return the embrace because I was so taken off guard.

Carlisle soon walked outside and turned to me, instead of Bella. "Jacob is asking for you."

After shaking of the surprise, I walked inside of the very familiar house and went toward Jacob's scent lead.

"Jake?" I asked peeking in the room.

He looked bad. His body was covered in casts and sweat. "Drew?"

I sat on the edge of his bed, beside his feet. "Yeah, it's me."

His eyes opened to land on me and a small smile grew on his face. "Why are you way down there?"

I raised a surprised eyebrow. "Well, we are supposed to be enemies after all."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "You saved my life and we used to be friends, you aren't my enemy."

"Jake, I'm not exactly the same person you knew back then." I muttered while looking at my feet.

I heard him scoff. "You can't keep being so hard on yourself, Drew. You didn't choose this, like I didn't choose to be a wolf."

I looked up to meet his eyes that were still on me. "Why are you being so nice?"

He shrugged his uninjured shoulder. "Before you went missing, you were practically family, Drew. That hasn't changed."

"It's more than that. I can tell."

He looked like he was trying to figure out if he wanted to say something or not. It was almost like he was having an inner battle of some sort. "When I saw you in that clearing, as you pulled the lee-vampire off of me, things changed. You are the one I care about more than anything now. Drew, I imprinted on you and that makes you the center of my world."


End file.
